


En attente d'inspiration

by Psychoslasher



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Quand les membres du groupe sont en manque d'inspiration, ils passent le temps comme tout le monde. Pour cela, chacun de son côté et ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que... les réseaux sociaux.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	En attente d'inspiration

Disclaimer : Tout ceci n'est que fiction et un ramassis d'idioties qui me sont venues en une soirée.

* * *

Tout allait pour le mieux pour le groupe en dehors d'une chose : ils s'ennuyaient ferme. Il leur manquait encore deux chansons pour arriver à leur nombre fétiche sur le prochain album mais leurs neurones étant complètement en feu, ils avaient choisi de prendre des vacances séparément pour se vider la tête un temps, pensant que cela les aiderait à trouver un thème original. Christoph, Till et Oliver respiraient chez eux avec leurs familles respectives et Flake s'était isolé à la campagne. Quant à Paul et Richard, ils alternaient les jours où ils restaient chez eux et ceux où ils allaient chez l'un ou l'autre. En effet, les deux guitaristes avaient courageusement et officiellement annoncé leur union à leurs amis et au public par un "je t'aime" accompagné d'un baiser fougueux des plus chauds pour clore le dernier concert de la tournée. Accueillie dans le plus grand respect et avec une pure joie par les fans, la nouvelle répandue comme un virus avait progressivement disparu des unes, ce que les amants de _Rammstein_ espéraient afin d'avoir une vie tranquille sans être harcelés par la presse gay et autres paparazzis. Prenant vite le pas sur leur distance, ils finirent aussi par s'ennuyer de leurs amis et donc... discussion de groupe sur facebook comme tout le monde.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Salut les mecs !

 **Dr. Flake** Voyez-vous ça, la diva se met en valeur même par écrit. J'espère au moins que tu as enfilé ta belle robe rouge ?

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Tu veux qu'on se boxe ? Tu ne ferais pas le poids.

 **T. Lindemann** Contre ton ego, c'est sûr. Salut quand même !

 **Paul Landers** On le sait que tu es là, mon gros bébé.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** ?

 **Doom Schneider** On veut parler de ton nom.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Désolé d'être moi... j'avais le même nom hier et je l'aurai encore demain.

 **Paul Landers** On parle des majuscules.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Tu les défends ? Tu mériterais la fessée. _BÜCK DICH !_

 **Paul Landers** Oh ouiiiii ! Fesse-moi, fouette-moi, bifle-moi, étrangle-moi, arrose-moi, prends-moi dans tous les sens...

 **Ollie Riedel** C'est une relation sadomaso ma parole ! Vous faites dans le porno ?

 **Paul Landers** Ni l'un ni l'autre, on s'aime et rien d'autre.

 **Dr. Flake** Ben aimez-vous de façon moins cochonne o.O surtout par écrit !

 **T. Lindemann** À part ça, et vos vacances ?

 **Ollie Riedel** Mais il t'étrangle vraiment ?

 **Paul Landers** L'humour, mon cher, l'humour !

 **Doom Schneider** Bizarrement, personne ne creuse sur ce qui est vraiment intéressant. Je suis déçu de votre manque de curiosité... Paul, petite salope.

 **T. Lindemann** Je parle dans le vide, quoi ?

 **Paul Landers** Non Till, tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances. Mais pour répondre à môsieur Schneider, je suis innocent sauf si mon démon est avec moi. MOUHAHAHA !

 **Dr. Flake** Ça ne va vraiment pas les mecs, je vous attends en consultation.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Paul ?

 **Paul Landers** Mmm ?

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Je t'aime.

 **Doom Schneider** Mais tu vas le revoir, ton chéri !

 **Paul Landers** Moi aussi je t'aime, ma bête de sexe.

 **Ollie Riedel** Faut vraiment vous calmer, vous deux.

 **Doom Schneider** Ils sont en manque de câlins quand ils ne se voient pas. Tiens, ça me donne une petite idée pour un thème de chanson : l'ennui.

 **Dr. Flake** Oui enfin à ce rythme-là, on risque de le transmettre aux fans.

 **T. Lindemann** C'est vrai qu'on leur a tout donné. Sexe, sexe et encore sexe... en profondeur, en long en large et en travers...

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Paul ?

 **Paul Landers** Oui ?

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** J'ai envie de toi.

 **T. Lindemann** Non mais Kruspe, tu vas te calmer tout de suite. Laisse Paul tranquille ou il va finir par avoir un orgasme à distance.

 **Paul Landers** Dis que je suis en manque ! Quoi qu'en même temps...

 **Doom Schneider** Ah non !

 **Dr. Flake** Sinon, personne n'a une autre idée que l'ennui pour exciter la foule ?

 **Ollie Riedel** Pourquoi pas une chanson sur le silence ?

 **Doom Schneider** Et comment tu fais ? Tu laisses dériver une ligne droite sans son ni paroles pendant quatre minutes ?

 **Ollie Riedel** Oui, mauvaise idée. Je suis vraiment en manque d'inspiration.

 **Doom Schneider** On l'est tous. Hier, j'ai carrément pensé à la cuisine.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Paul ?

 **Paul Landers** Oui ?

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** J'ai encore plus envie de toi.

 **T. Lindemann** Richard, ça te dérangerait d'innover un peu ?

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Pas du tout ! Mais bon, le résultat ne sera pas le même...

 **Ollie Riedel** Oui mais au moins, nous n'aurons plus les yeux qui brûlent. La cuisine, Doom ? Je me sens mieux par rapport à mon silence.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Till ?

 **T. Lindemann** Quoi ?

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** J'ai envie de toi.

 **T. Lindemann** Put***, je vais te tuer.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Ben tu voulais que j'innove, non ?

 **Dr. Flake** Là, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas et je me marre.

 **Doom Schneider** Pareil !

 **Paul Landers** Ben alors bébé... il fallait me dire que tu voulais l'inviter.

 **Dr. Flake** Oulà, un plan à trois les mecs ?

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** S'il m'empêche de draguer mon homme, il faut bien que je me soulage...

 **T. Lindemann** Ah oui alors en gros, tu me pisses dessus ?!

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Roh mais pas soulager dans ce sens !

 **T. Lindemann** Si tu le dis. Parce que si on était vraiment en train de le faire, c'est moi qui te la mettrais derrière et tu aurais très mal au popotin. Là, je ricane.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Laisse mon petit cul :o

 **Paul Landers** Laisse son petit cul.

 **Dr. Flake** Richard, un petit cul ? Arrêtez de vous droguer, il est aussi proéminent que la voix de Till.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Chéri ?

 **T. Lindemann** Rebelote !

 **Paul Landers** Oui ? ;)

 **Ollie Riedel** Je le sens mal.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Je suis en toi.

 **Ollie Riedel** Qu'est-ce que...

 **Paul Landers** Je sais, je te sens et c'est un putain de plaisiiiiiiiiiiir...

Pour conclure leur magnifique conversation qui donna lieu à la menace des pires représailles, les amants ne purent joindre le geste à la parole que par une photo bien torride - voire trop - afin de choquer la galerie. Nus et formant joliment le lotus. Photo torride mais... réelle ?

 **Ollie Riedel** C'est un montage ou vous êtes au même endroit ?

 **Doom Schneider** Ça doit être un montage. Les gars, vous êtes vraiment atteints, tordus, barjots...

 **T. Lindemann** Ils sont pétés ou je rêve ?

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Vous voulez l'audio ?

 **Ollie Riedel** Ah parce que c'est vrai ?

 **Doom Schneider** Va chier Richard, vous êtes deux grands malades.

 **Dr. Flake** Vous étiez en vacances tous les deux alors ! Ils avaient préparé ce coup à l'avance, j'en suis sûr. Mon brave petit Paul, qu'est-ce que cette chose brune et assoiffée de sexe a fait de toi ?

 **Paul Landers** Un homme heureux, voilà ce qu'il a fait de moi.

Pour leur propre satisfaction, les amants envoyèrent une seconde photo encore plus percutante où ils apparaissaient encore nus et lovés l'un sur l'autre, visiblement après avoir passé un très bon moment.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Dans ton cul, Flake.

 **Paul Landers** Non, dans le mien parce que c'est moi ton mec et c'est moi qui prends. D'ailleurs...

(...)

 **Doom Schneider** ARRÊTEZ AVEC CES PHOTOS !

En effet, la dernière était la pire et montrait tout au point que leurs amis doutèrent de son authenticité.

 **Dr. Flake** Relax Doomie, elle est fausse. Comment ils feraient pour se prendre en photo en pleine action sans toucher ni ordi ni téléphone ?

 **Paul Landers** C'était mercredi, Flake. On s'est filmés en train de le faire pour voir un peu comment on était. Après, on a fait les plus belles captures d'écran de l'univers. C'est aussi simple que ça.

 **T. Lindemann** Et dire qu'on a connu Paul alors qu'il était encore innocent et qu'aucune obscénité ne sortait de sa bouche. Et ne rentrait non plus !

 **Paul Landers** Tu me connais très très très mal alors.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Tu veux dire qu'un homme a déjà pénétré cette belle bouche gourmande ?

 **Paul Landers** Oui, à peu près "69 fois" si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Tu m'as fait peur :(

 **Paul Landers** Je t'aime mon bébé, tu seras à jamais mon unique amour masculin.

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** Boh après... un coup de mon Kärcher dans la bouche et tu aurais été pardonné.

 **T. Lindemann** Petit frère, t'es un vrai malade. ON S'EN TAPE DE VOS FAÇONS DE BAISER.

 **Paul Landers** Oh eh bien dans ce cas, allons-y... AAAAAAAAH entre encore, viens en moi...

 **Ollie Riedel** Pas de photo !

 **T. Lindemann** Aucune photo !

 **Dr. Flake** Juste une photo ! Et bien chaude !

 **RICHARD KRUSPE** On vous faisait marcher cette fois. J'adorerais mais là, j'ai tellement craché que je suis à sec.

 **T. Lindemann** RICHARD !

 **Doom Schneider** ARRÊTE !

 **T. Lindemann** Encore une photo comme ça et je la publie sur TOUS les réseaux sociaux. Croyez-moi putain, je vais le faire.

 **Ollie Riedel** Déconnectons-nous avant qu'ils n'exécutent leur connerie.

 **T. Lindemann** Ils ont du boire mais ils vont comprendre leur misère demain.

Suite à cela, les quatre hommes s'entendirent afin de donner une leçon au couple le lendemain. Leur façon de procéder : faire croire aux amants que leur photo avait bien été partagée mais sur un seul réseau social. Il y en avait deux qui n'allaient pas chômer, paniquant pour retrouver ladite photo.

**Fin.**


End file.
